


Paris-A-Rooney

by kaixo (ballpoint), Readbyanalise010



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Liv and Maddie spend a weekend in France, to promote Liv’s Sing It Louder (the reboot of Sing It Loud) in Disney Europe. As a favour to Liv, Maddie dresses up. Because of this, Maddie gets mistaken for Liv and gets the star treatment because Maddie looks more like Liv than Liv. What? How is that even --? You know, whatever.





	Paris-A-Rooney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).



> To my sister, Itsadrizzit, you lamented the lack of Liv & Maddie podfic, so Kaixo and I teamed up to deliver this gift to you. We hope you love it. :D
> 
> Kaixo, once again, you allowed me to slide in your DMs, ask for a fic based on a show you'd never seen, and just roll with it. You are both a hero and a scholar. ♥

Cover Art created by kaixo.

  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bL&M%5d%20Paris%20A%20Rooney.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bL&M%5d%20Paris%20A%20Rooney.mp3)** || Size: 16 MB || Duration: 00:16:34

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[cut away to camera with Liv’s face on screen]

“Hello, world! Today, we’re in Paris for SIIIIIIIIING IT LOUD-er! We’re in Paris!” Liv threw her arms out wide, her smile beaming. 

“Also, we’re in Europe where they’re catching up to the original SIIIIING IT LOOOOOUD! So you can see me!” she finished, fingers splayed against her chest, eyes wide as saucers, her mouth drawn in a perfect O of surprise. “All of me! From little teeny weenie me, to --- to what ME IS.”

Maddie pulled a face, her eyebrows canting into a frown as she shot a look in Liv’s direction. 

“Seriously?”

Liv huffed, waving her hands in such a way in that she was either trying to dry polish on her newly painted nails, or dismissing everyone. Or knowing her, both. 

“Mads,” Liv dimpled, shifting from the vanity mirror and skipping over sit at the foot of the bed. This bed - not in their room because their beds were so small back home, to sit on the edge of one’s bed was actually like sitting in the middle. 

But this was the Four Seasons, the bed big enough for the whole Rooney family to sleep in, and _ugh_ Maddie stuck out her tongue at the thought of Parker and Joey and their -- parents sharing the same bed.

“Ugh, _gross_ ,” she said aloud. 

Liv narrowed her eyes at her twin. “Don’t ugh at me Maddie. It’s only a dress.”

“It wasn’t you,” Maddie reached out to briefly squeeze her sister’s hand, but stopped half way through. 

“Ohhh,” she exhaled, before inhaling through her teeth, yanking her hand away as if she’d touched something gross, like one of those jelly face masks Liv loved putting on her face. “About that...”

[cut away to camera with Maddie’s face on screen]

“She wants me-- in a dress!” Maddie pushed the words through gritted teeth, hands rising and falling with every beat of speech.  
“I came to Paris because...Liv asked me to,” she stopped, absently pushing her glasses which slid down the bridge of her nose. “She’s my sister you know, and...” she sighed, tucking a lock of straight blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Sisters by chance, friends by choice. And friendship sometimes calls for sacrifices that you need to make, and to do things you’d rather not do. But--” Maddie stopped thoughtfully, tapping her forefinger against her chin, gaze swinging up and right as in deep thought. “I might have forgotten to pack the dress that Liv and Mom chose for me.”

Maddie’s shoulders drawn to her ears, her hands turned palm wards up in the expression of ‘I dunno’. 

“I literally have nothing to wear,” the edges of Maddies mouth drawn into a perfect upside down U. Her voice sorry but not sorry. “Oh, well.”

 

“Hey!” Maddie raised her hands at the sharp pinchers zooming towards her forehead, half jumping out of the canvas makeup chair. “What are you _doing_?”

“Your eyebrows?” the makeup artist pointed out in a tone like d-uh, clicking the tweezers like one would a pair of castanets. 

“No thank you,” Maddie slapped her hands over her eyebrows. “My eyebrows. Don’t touch the brows.”

“Eyebrows are frames of the face,” Liv raised an eyebrow. Which looked like... an eyebrow. 

“Makeup person, you can touch my face,” Maddy said, her hands still on her face as she slid back into the chair. “But not my eyebrows.”

***

[camera cut away to Liv on screen]

“I love Maddie, she’s not only my sister, but my best friend,” Liv began, threading her fingers together. “But,” she sighed, eyes downcast. “She can be SO FORGETFUL, so I--” she broke off, stretching her arm out of frame, and bringing it back in frame. With a garment bag, its handle resting in the crook of her index and middle fingers.  
“Packed it for her!” Liv giggled. “So we can be at the premier of SING IT LOOOOUUDD!!!!!- Er _together_.”

“Liv!” Maddie shouted off screen. “Have you seen my glasses?”

Liv twirled the handle of Maddie’s glasses in her hand. “These things?” She chucked them to one side, wincing at the tinkle of glass off screen. In her other hand, a small contacts case. 

“No,” Liv answered, as sweet as pie. “Not at all.”

[Cut to Maddie on screen]

“Wow, it’s like... You know when cats actually carry dead mice and pigeons to their humans because they think that we can’t hunt. But really, we sort of can?” Maddie gesticulated wildly. “Liv can find a missing tube of lipstick in a forest. We are _hunters_. Okay, but in a different way. The point is, Liv is a cat bringing me a dead mouse, and --” Maddie shrugged her shoulders. “I’m vegan.”

A beat. 

“Metaphorically.”

***

[camera cut away to Liv on screen]

“I love premiers,” Liv grinned winningly, before tossing her head back. “Especially when they are MIIIIIIIINE. Look behind me, that is the Eiffel Tower, because we’re in the City of Looooove. And. They. Love. MEEEE!”

Liv finished, before looking around and frowning. Turned to face the camera. Rocked side to side on the swinging chair. Picked up the phone, startled at the time. “If they can... find me? My audience is waiting for me to SIIIIING IT LOUUUUUDDD. Er.”

A mutter off screen, and Liv leaned forward. “I don’t know -- “ she stopped, her smile pasted on and uncertain. “I don’t think I understand.” 

More frenzied whispering

Liv gasped. “What do you mean, I’m already on the red carpet? I’m here! I’m-- MADDIE!!”

***

[camera cut away to Maddie on screen]

Camera flash bulbs popping everywhere like fireworks with varying degrees of intensity and sound. 

“OVER HERE!”

“LOOK OVER HERE!”

“WHO ARE YOU WEARING?!”

“Who am I--?” Maddie gasped, hands thrown up, blocking her face from the onslaught of cameras. The pops of the camera shutters and the shouts deafening to the point where she placed a hand to her ear. “ _Who_ am I wearing? I am cruelty free!”

“SPIN! TWIRL! SHOW THE DRESS! SHOW THE DRESS!”

“I’ll show you the dress alright,” Maddie muttered, her lower lip in a pout. She made to push and ruck her shirt sleeves up to her elbow, ready to brawl, only to remember that this dress was sleeveless. 

“DO IT FOR THE CAMERAS!”

“Do _what_ for the cameras?”

“SING IT --”

 _Oh. Oh._ Maddie’s eyes widened, “I’m not --”

“For the children!”

“I’m not ---,” and Maddie didn’t know why she did it. Why she flung her arms out, jazz hands style, threw her head back and belted, “ SIIIIIINGGGG IIIIITTTT LOOOOOUUUUUDDDD---EEERRR” and finished to wild cheers. 

Maddie stopped, blowing the fringe of hair that fell into her face. 

“I don’t know why I did that,” she finished, clapping her hands nervously. Perking up at the cheers from the side lines. “I mean, oh my God.”

She waved to the rest of the adoring public, her smile widening with every second. 

[Maddie facing the camera]

“I think... I kind of liked it? And they liked me doing it? And it's for the children. I mean, like ... BAM. WHAT!”

***

“I’M LIV,” Liv breathed through gritted teeth. “You know, the one who played Stephanie Einstein in SIINNN---”

At the skeptical looks of the wait staff. Liv rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. Let me just stand behind the--” she gestured towards the rope that blocked her from the red carpet. Frowning at Maddie as she continued posing for the cameras. 

[Liv facing the camera]

“I wouldn’t have minded if she posed the way I normally do,” Liv sighed, before pouting with an injured sniff, as if deeply offended. 

“You know, like,” Liv stood up, did the hand motions. A military precision of arm placement from sides, to chest, and the side of her head, putting her best angle out there. “BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.” Finished with a flourish, her arms thrown up, smile on her face as if she stuck the landing at the end of an Olympic winning floor exercise. “SEND. Not--”

Off camera, the cry of “BAM! WHAT!” assailed her ears, and Liv pressed her hand against her heart. Slouching in the chair with a choked noise. “How frustrappointing.”

***

“ _Bonjour_ , this is Clarisse Andry from Disney Europe. I am joined by the star of --” she broke off, pointing her mic towards Maddie, who held up her hands. Because seriously--

[Maddie faces the camera, whispering fiercely]

“The only reason why I’m on this red carpet, was because I needed to use the restroom, and I found myself -- HERE. I am not wearing my glasses and this is what happens. Now they want me to--”

“SIIIINNGGG IT LOUD!” Maddie finished, jazz hands and all. “Er.” She finished, and it must have pleased the reporter, if the grin was anything to go by. 

“ _Oui_ ,” Clarisse nodded. “What did you think about the premiere?”

“It was...” Maddie started, thought about what would Liv do. Liv would smile, nod and go, “It was a premiere. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as Liv did.”

“Ah, but aren’t you Liv?”

“Ahhh -- yesss!” Maddie realised, “but sometimes, when roles are so intense, I become Stephanie and step away from -- from--- MYSELF! Liv has to work so that the show works.”

“And it does!” Clarisse brightened. “ _Merci beaucoup_ for being here in Paris. With us.”

“Oh... thanks for having Li--- me. I mean, me.”

***

“Annnnd, done,” Maddie sighed, kicking her heels off as soon as she stepped into the hotel room.

How did Liv actually wear these things? 

Everything hurt.

Arch, shin, ankle. These weren’t shoes, but medieval torture devices. 

She sighed as her feet sunk into the carpet, the nap acting like a deep massage under the soles of her feet. 

“So --oh!” Maddie stopped short at the figure on the window sill. Their hotel having the view of the Eiffel Tower and the grid of the lights of the City of Paris below. 

“Don’t be scared,” Liv said snappishly, shooting her sister a brief look as she turned to stare out the window again. Liv already dressed for bed, her face scrubbed of makeup, her curled hair done in a messy braid. “It’s only me.” 

“Liv,” Maddie breathed, hurrying over to her sister. “Where were you?”

“Me?” Liv replied, raising her perfectly shaped brows. “ _Lil’ ol’ me?_ ,” she breathed, affecting a Southern accent ala _Gone With The Wind._

“I’m surprised,” Liv spat in syrupy tones of high dudgeon, leaning into the accent, as she bounced off the window sill and made her way over to their bed. “That you actually realised that I wasn’t there.”

[Maddie faces the camera]

“I don’t need this right now,” Maddie began, counting off the list with her fingers. “I want to wash off this makeup, take off this dress, and find my glasses because I’d like to be able to _see thank you.”_

_She frowned at the person whispering off screen. “Contacts? What contacts? That was that thing in the pink case? Why would I look at anything that's PINK AND WITHOUT SPARKLES?”_

__

***

“Liiiiv,” Maddie threw herself across the bed, poking at her sister’s knee through the sheet. Liv sat up in bed, tablet resting on her knee, her face taking on the blue tint from whatever she was watching on the screen.

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Liv said, voice back to normal. “Just because you’re wearing my face?”

“I--” Maddie stopped. She couldn’t say that she had it first, because Liv had it first. Like sixteen years and a day first. 

“I can’t help it that you have a great face,” she finished. “Don’t be mad.”

Liv folded her arms, nose in the air. 

“Suppose I like being mad.”

“You can be,” Maddie sat up, cross legged. “But not with me. Besides, shouldn’t I be mad at you?”

“You at me?”

“If I had been wearing my glasses, I would have found the restroom instead of the red carpet. Speaking of which,” Maddie stopped, pressing her index finger against her chin and frowned. “Where _are_ my glasses?”

Liv shook her head, “I’ve never seen them in my life.”

“Liv.”

“I plead the fifth.”

“Olivia Rooney!”

“Okay!” Liv sighed, putting her tablet away. She leaned over, opened the drawer of the night table beside the bed. Took out a pair of glasses which were - 

Liv shifted forward, placed them on Maddie’s face. Smushed her palms against her cheeks, tilting her face to and fro in order for the glasses to sit straight. 

“Well,” Liv leaned back, smiled. “I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“That’s--” Maddie groused, “that’s not fair.”

“We’ll get you a new pair of glasses tomorrow. Besides, you owe me. My agent is asking me to do BAM! QUOI? For the rest of my time here.”

“That’s--!” Maddie began, but at Liv’s look she stopped. Smiled. “That’s fair.” Opened her hands, “Hug?”

Liv leaned over, flicked her sister’s nose with her index finger. “Not until you take off your makeup.” 

FIN


End file.
